Metal Gear Solid 2 : Bullets Won't Work
by Marvellous G
Summary: We all know that Snake battled Fortune near the end of MGS2, but do we really know what happened in that lonely room? One shot. Rated T for mild violence.


My second Metal Gear fanfic, my first serious one. It's the battle between Snake and Fortune near the end of MGS2. We don't get to see it, so this is what I imagine happened. Enjoy!

Metal Gear Solid 2 : Bullets Won't Work

After Raiden and Snake had defeated all of the Arsenal Tengus, they were getting tired. Snake was breathing heavily, and Raiden's back was arched over in a constant battle to stay standing. They both stared at the ladder they were going to climb for a few seconds, catching their breath. As Raiden started for the ladder, the two men heard footsteps moving ominously slowly towards them. The figure who stepped into the room was the last thing the men needed. It was Fortune, Lady Luck. Bullets don't reach her, she cannot die. And evrybody around her was dying, but she could not join them.

"F-Fortune!" Raiden stammered. And trained his SOCOM pistol on her forehead. Fortune smiled mockingly at the gun in Raiden's hands, before turning to face Snake.

"Solid Snake - the root of all my sorrows," she said slowly. Snake's expression changed from battle-ready to puzzled.

"What?" he asked, still not understanding this woman's grudge against him.

"Two years ago, you killed my father," Fortune began, slowly circling around the two men, her hand caressing the cold metal of her gun.

"That was the beginning of hell for us. Everyone I love has been taken from me, one by one..." She paused sadly at this, and stared sadly at the floor. After her moment of grief, she continued her speech.

"And no matter how hard I try, I can't follow them. An endless nightmare... The only thing we live for is to see it end!" She said this louder, clearly letting her sadness show through now. She spat out the next sentence, leering at Snake.

"Our wait is almost over."

"You can't be serious about firing the nuke?" Raiden asked anxiously. He didn't want to fail his mission now. He thought of Rose, he thought of the ruin her life would be in if the terrorists succeeded in firing the nuke that would disable all the electronic equipment of Manhattan. Fortune smiled at Raiden, but it was not a smile of anger, or a mocking smile. It was a smile of genuine sadness, as if she didn't want to fire the nuke, but was compelled to by some other force.

"If I can't die, I may as well kill everyone I can." The same sad smile swept across her tragically beautiful face. But then all sense of beauty and righteousness dissipated, as she began charging up her enormous gun that only she could wield.

"Starting with _you_, Solid Snake," she growled.

"Damn!" Raiden shouted. He wanted Snake to help him, he made him feel safer; make everything seem less unreal and crazy. Snake looked sideways at his friend, trying to hide the fear he felt at facing Fortune.

"Looks like I'm today's pick. You go on ahead." Raiden was about to protest, but realized that this was the only decision they could make that would help anybody. If Fortune was battling Snake, Raiden would be free to take down Arsenal Gear. After a short silence, Raiden nodded at Snake gravely, and turned to climb the ladder. He tried not to focus on the battle that was beginning below him, and climbed up to the top of Arsenal as quickly as he could.

"You want eternal rest? I've got it right here," Snake growled, patting the side of his M16 machine gun. Just before Raiden hoisted himself onto Arsenal's roof, he couldn't resist asking Snake the obvious and troubling question.

"What are you going to do? Bullets can't get near her!" Snake responded without even looking around. He simply called it out loudly enough for Raiden to hear, still training his gun on Fortune's forehead.

"I'll think of something. There's no such thing as a witch." Fortune laughed again, this time completely mockingly.

"Think you can kill me?" Snake actually didn't think he could, but he was not going to give in. The great Solid Snake didn't go down without a fight.

"I don't know what your group's been through, but let's get one thing clear... I didn't kill your father." He was speaking hurriedly, and Raiden realized that Snake thought that this was his last battle. Fortune scowled.

"Do you think anyone believes your lies?" She hoisted her gun up onto her forearm, and Snake sensed the battle was about to begin.

"Raiden, get out of here!" He yelled, and squeezed the trigger on his machine gun. Raiden scurried up the ladder and away, away from Snake's unwinnable battle. Snake pulled the trigger down harder, and roared out a battle cry.

"UNHH-AAAH!" As Fortune fired a charged shot, Snake rolled to his left and lobbed a grenade at Fortune's feet. She stared down at it, laughing. Snake knew any grenade thrown at her would become a dud, so wasn't troubled or surprised by this. He used Fortune's momentary lapse of concentration to fire off an entire round of ammo at the back of her head. The bullets swerved away, and tore into the metal wall.

'_Think_, Snake," the man told himself. 'I've taken out three Metal Gears, defeated a tank, a helicopter and I can't take out this one woman. If bullets won't work, then maybe something else will…" He wasted the last of his M16 ammo on Fortune's heart, with the same effect as always. He then lobbed the gun itself at her, but that swerved away, too. He roared frustratedly, charged at Fortune, pulling his right arm back for his strongest punch. He had to dodge out of the way of a bolt on his way, but he made it. His fist connected with Fortune's jaw, but it wasn't strong enough to break it. She glowered at Snake, clearly losing her temper, and smacked him with her gun in the chest. The blow winded him, but he managed to move himself out of the way of a second blow. It was Fortune's turn for a battle cry now, and she screamed,

"FATHER!" before firing off twenty consecutive shots of her gun, her eyes closed and not even aiming at Snake anymore. Snake rolled and somersaulted out of the way, but one bolt caught his right leg, making him fall to the hard metal of the floor, unconscious. Fortune sobbed for a long time, finally letting the tragedies of her life get to her. She thought about her father, about Vamp, about her entire family being cruelly wiped out. When she had recovered, she turned to look at Snake, lying knocked out, his face on the floor. She yelled again, only this was a sob at the same time. She trudged over to Snake wearily, dropped her gun to the floor by her side, and handcuffed the man. She spent five more minutes crying against the wall, before regaining her composure and taking her captive up to Arsenal Gear's roof.


End file.
